Welcome Back Baby
by LilyGhost
Summary: Ranger's homecoming becomes one that he will definitely never forget. A Ranger POV story.
1. Chapter 1

**All familiar characters belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone.**

This is the first time I've actually given a shit when, where, and what time, I returned home. I left because I had a job to do that no one else could, but I definitely would've preferred not having to go overseas. Normally, I'd just let Tank know that I'm still alive and ask him to tell my family that I'll be home when I can, none of my men even knowing I'm back until my vehicle was at the Rangeman gate. This time is different. Tank promised me that he'd bring Steph to the airstrip I'd be using after I called in a favor just to get my ass home to her without the usual wasted time and bullshit.

I got my pack and left the chopper, scanning the lot in front of me. When my eyes made contact with Stephanie's blue ones, I would swear on anything holy that the ground shook. My boots needed no direction and they took me straight to her. They only paused in their mission when my eyes roamed her body, remembering every detail of it, and I zeroed in on her breasts and then her stomach.

No one else would see the slight weight added to either, but I've been over, under, and in-between, that body ... and I know every inch of it better than I know my own. I'd just spent six weeks picturing it in any spare moment I could grab, so I can pinpoint any change in and to it ... and there is obviously a huge change from when I left Trenton.

" _Ranger_..." she began, her voice sounding shaky.

I know she's happy to see me, but clearly nervous as well.

"Don't be mad," she continued. "Let me explain."

I was willing to let her do just that, but my anger flared when Tank felt he had to step slightly between us, unsure of how good or bad this conversation will go. A clear tell that he knows.

"Steph, calm down," Tank told _my_ woman. "You know Ranger loves you."

It appeared as if she ignored him, but I did see that she was listening and purposely tried to take deeper breaths.

"I didn't tell you for two reasons," she said, her eyes pleading with me to understand. "You had to have your mind on your mission, and I was terrified you'd be so worried about us while you were stuck being somewhere else, you wouldn't be solely focused on the job at hand and could get hurt … _or worse_ because of it. I needed you to be - and stay - safe so you could come home to me."

"And the second reason?" I asked, walking up to her now that the shock has worn off a little.

"Don't make fun of me ..."

I wrapped an arm around her and combined our personal spaces. "I haven't seen you in close to two months, Babe. I'm not about to fuck up this moment by being angry."

She sighed and I felt her body relax. "I know it sounds stupid, and my mother would be the first to call me selfish for it, but I didn't want to tell _anyone_ until I felt comfortable that my body wouldn't do anything to screw up this pregnancy."

Knowing how often she's been accused of screwing things up or of _being_ a screw-up, I can see why she'd think that way ... which is why I should've been here to help her through this.

"When did you find out?" I asked, instead of giving myself a mental ass-chewing.

When I enlisted, I knew what I'd signed on for. The rules don't change, and wars don't stop, just because I have someone in my life that I hate leaving.

I felt her turn rigid in my hold. "Ummm ..."

" _Stephanie_..." I warned.

She blew out a breath. Just the feel of it on my skin had my dick hardening. It's been _too long_.

"I found out thirty-two hours before _we_ found out the wind needed you back."

My earlier shock was back. "You knew I was going to be a father again and you let me leave without telling me?"

"No one 'lets' you do anything, but I was still struggling with my own thoughts on _me_ being a mom. And then you got called in and I didn't want you to be distracted. I wouldn't have been able to live with it if my telling you right before, or in the middle of, a job got you killed because you were thinking more about me than yourself. You had to get your head in a different place to do whatever was asked of you, and I had to sort out my feelings before I hit you with all of them. You and the baby deserved me to be strong for the three of us, so I kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry. Don't be mad," she repeated. "I wanted to tell you, but ..."

"Ranger, the _only_ reason I know about this," Tank said quietly, not wanting to intrude on what is obviously a private moment, "is she had been experiencing some mild cramping and was quietly freaking out at her desk about it. Knowing you'd kill me if something happened to - or with - her, I didn't let her move until she told me what was going on. The baby's _fine._ Apparently slight cramping is normal at this stage according to the doc ... though how the fuck _that_ can be called 'normal' is a teeth-grinder. I was kicking my own ass about whether or not to get word to you, but I understood Steph's point."

"I'm the best because my focus stays where it's needed," I reminded him.

"But this is different."

"Don't be pissed at Tank," Steph told me. "This was all me. If I would've had another day to process all this before you had to go … and maybe I should've somehow gotten the news to you, but I really wanted to tell you in person when I felt ready to so I could watch your face and see your eyes, so I'd know exactly how _you_ feel, instead of just thinking about my reaction. Only the three of us know about this. I didn't even tell Mary Lou."

"I've made sure she takes care of herself. I've driven her to the doctors, pulled rank and ordered her to go home early, used you to guilt her into switching out doughnuts for more nutritious options, and I took her off apprehensions and reworked her schedule to reflect the job-shift," Tank informed me. "I'm not losing my niece or nephew to some psycho."

" _Hellooooo_ ... I'm still here. Stop discussing me like I'm just a walking uterus, Tank."

And that is exactly what makes Stephanie different, she can piss me off and then make me laugh in a two-second span.

"You will always be more than that," I told her. "To everyone."

I lowered my head to do what I've been dreaming of doing since the second I left our apartment, but Tank purposely interrupted ... just to be an asshole.

"I was hoping you'd be back before all the throwing up began," Tank told me, " _but_..."

I paused to glance at him and then down at Steph.

"I'm going to kill you, Tank, in a really, _really_ painful way," she threatened. "I have _not_ thrown up in a grand total of an hour and three minutes. _And_ I brushed twice afterwards and rinsed my mouth with that alcohol-free mouthwash. So shut your pie-hole so I can kiss my husband before I _do_ have to vomit again. By the way, I'm gunning for you when the urge hits."

The knowledge of a Rangebaby must have mellowed him, because he grinned at her before slapping my shoulder twice in a 'Congratulations/Welcome Back' gesture before heading to his vehicle to give us a moment of privacy.

"I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Steph," I whispered, right before I fused my mouth to hers.

"I can relate," she said, when the need to breathe ended the kiss. "If you have to go unreachable again, I won't be responsible for what I do."

I could feel the battlefield being sloughed off my skin as she held me tightly to her. She has the power to lighten what I've always believed was a dark soul.

"You gonna get pregnant again?" I teased, surprised how fast I could.

"Depends how quickly you're needed again."

That wasn't the answer I was expecting, and my face must have shown that.

"I'll admit that I wasn't at all happy about not being able to talk to you whenever I wanted to, but I didn't feel as lonely as I was expecting I would. Whatever I wanted to tell you, I just said to our baby instead," she shared with me, her hand sliding between our bodies to include our baby in our conversation. "Pretty soon, I was just talking to him or her without even realizing I was doing it. I actually had you here with me, no matter where you were in the world at the time. You had a job to do ... and so did I, to keep this baby safe."

"And you're okay?" I asked, cupping her face in my hands so she couldn't downplay her answers or look away from me while giving them.

I hate that she had literally been sick and tired and had to rely on Tank instead of me.

"Yes. Are you?" She countered, scanning my face and body like I'd done to her.

"I'm alright."

"Will you tell me what you can about it?"

"Tonight. Right now I want to hear everything that has happened since I left."

"You didn't miss much. The gist is lots of peeing, vomiting, freaking out before Tank found out, and tons of wanting to be with you. Luckily, the guys know how protective you are, so I haven't had to outright lie to them about why I haven't been doing apprehensions anymore. They're used to my constant yawning and whining that I'm tired all day long, so no tip-off there. And a sudden aversion to the smell and taste of coffee and bacon, I explained away as not being hungry when I'm thinking about you."

"But you _have_ been eating?" I asked, knowing how difficult it is to get her to eat a well-balanced diet on a good day, never mind when she'd battling morning sickness, which doesn't sound limited to just the morning hours.

"Yeah. Ella has been incredible. She thinks you're the reason for me being such a specific-eater, and she's been trying to find foods, and experiment with recipes, that I won't make faces at. Despite me saying that she doesn't need to keep feeding me, she actually started hanging around just to talk after bringing me a tray ... which I've enjoyed even knowing it's a cover so she'll know that I'd put a healthy dent in my meal."

"If I couldn't be here, I left you with the next best thing," I said, one-handing my pack and leading her to the parking area.

"You did. The only way I could be in better hands is when I'm in yours. FYI, if I weren't already pregnant with your baby, that uniform you're filling out nicely ... would've done the job."

"Good to know," I said, looking down at the cammies I normally would've switched out for civvies before leaving base, and I appreciated them in a different way.

"You ready to go home?" Tank asked, when we reached his fleet vehicle.

"Yes."

"You driving?"

"Yes. Steph calls shotgun."

"I do?" She asked.

"Yes," I once again repeated.

"Okay, then. _Shotgun!_ "

I got the door for her, cutting off Tank who appears familiar with the job. I kept hold of her left hand when I could, and I was glad to see and feel it drift to my thigh whenever I had to shift gears ... her oval diamond, stacked-ring set creating blind spots where the sun hit and quickly bounced off the three bands. I was concerned that any time apart could have her regretting her decision to marry me, even as I understood how insulted she'd feel if I ever voiced that. She loves me for better or worse, and I should fully and finally accept it. But her being happy about having a child with me is something else entirely.

She mentioned being scared, freaked out, nervous about telling and then _not_ telling me, but never once indicated that she's unhappy about being pregnant with our child. Coming from a woman who's claimed in the past that she didn't want kids, the difference is clear. I drove the familiar streets and actually felt home when I turned onto Haywood. Julie has stayed with me, then us, for weekends and school breaks, but raising a child here had me looking at the building with new eyes, similar to when I first purchased it and was deciding what changes were needed.

I parked, and since Tank was closer ... being crammed in the seat behind hers, he helped Steph down because it _is_ a climb for anyone under six-feet. He waited for me by his front fender.

"Glad you're back," he told me.

"Me, too."

As expected, he used our handshake to pull me into a shoulder bump-style hug, which ended as quickly as it began, and he smacked me on the back on his way to the stairs.

"Watching you two gives me the warm fuzzies," Steph said, at witnessing our understated and under-voiced reunion.

" _Smartass_."

She glanced behind her and down. "Thank you for noticing. My ass is feeling particularly scholarly today."

She surprised a laugh out of me. "God ... have I missed you."

"I know. I think I felt how much every day, which was probably _your_ night."

"But not tonight."

"Nope, not tonight. We get to share the same one again," she said. "Gather your gear, Soldier. You're off duty ... or whatever the heck you say that means the government has had its turn ... and now it's _mine_."

"That sounds promising."

She waited until we were in our apartment before her flirting turned into a fresh case of nerves. "I should warn you, I don't look pregnant with clothes on, but when they come off ..."

"Better tell me your concerns fast, Babe, because you just put one hell of a visual in my mind that won't take me long to make a reality."

"My body already feels like it belongs to someone else ... like bigger boobs that seem to come with a 'Hands Off' warning most days. They lie, bigger _isn't_ always better. And my jeans are taking longer to button, so I guess I have to admit that my waistline is also increasing."

"You look beautiful, Steph."

"Considering how, and with who, I've pictured you spending your last few weeks with, I _would_ look good."

"I didn't say _good_ , I said _beautiful_. Sexy, too."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Want me to prove it?"

"Uh-huh," she murmured, because her lips were already on mine.

I normally would've slung her over my shoulder and made tracks to the bedroom ... or the counter or couch if we couldn't wait. This time I'm purposely waiting even if it kills me. This will be the first time I'm knowingly making love to the mother of my child.

"I know your normal 'I'm home' routine involves taking a really long shower to feel like you _are_ back home," Steph said against my neck, since being picked up put her even with it when she snuggles herself into me. Her mouth brushes mine when she sits straight up. "I can wait ... or we could start our homecoming in the shower."

"I'm good ... unless you think I smell like I need a shower," I teased.

I felt the tip of her nose press into the skin right below my ear and she inhaled deeply. Maybe it's just the time apart talking, but it was one of the sexiest things she could've done ... at least my dick thinks so.

"You smell _good_ , not like your evil shower gel, but something almost as good. You also smell like someone who's been gone too long and the man I love like crazy."

"The crazy love is mutual," I assured her.

I put her on her feet by the bed, but I had to do one thing before I got her onto it. I flipped up the hem of her Rangeman T-shirt and went down on one knee in front of her, pressing my lips to her now bare navel after looking for any outside sign that my baby is already growing in there. Her fingers threaded through my hair and her body jerked from pure emotion before she could catch herself.

I got up and caught her as she crumpled in my arms. "I'm so glad you're back," she whispered. "I didn't want to go through this alone."

"I'm home, Babe. I'm safe and I've got you and the baby. You've _never_ been, and never will be, alone."

She got herself under control and was able to shift from reliving her fears to becoming desperate for me. I said a mental goodbye to my plans of going slow, and said ' _Fuck yeah!'_ to whatever she was up for. It's a good thing there's no one except me to see her blatantly disregarding property issued by the U.S. government. As tempting as she claims I look in my BDUs, she can care less about what's currently on my body, she's far more interested in gaining total access to _her_ Soldier.

I was happy to oblige, but I underestimated her determination. She grabbed my 'coat' in both hands and let herself fall backwards. It was a trust fall of the safest kind. Not only is the bed right behind her, she knew I'd wrap my arms around her and buffer her fall.

"Easy, Steph. The baby ..."

"Is doing great," she finished for me. "Guess what information I saved to tell _only you_?"

"If it's that you love me ... I know."

"There is that ... but at my next doctor's appointment, we'll be able to hear our baby's heartbeat for the first time. If you want to make it a date and come with me. Tank's been great and all, but he's definitely not _you_."

My hand went to her stomach as my lips touched hers. " _My heart_ would have to no longer be beating for me to miss it."

I turned that lip press into a kiss-promise that felt like it couldn't end. I may not have been here for everything, I may miss even more in the months to come, but for every moment I have with my wife and our kids, I'll make count as two.


	2. Chapter 2

**All familiar characters belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine. I wanted to say a quick thank you to readers for continuing to read and review/Guest review my stories ... and for the added encouragement to continue this one.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Ranger's POV**

I could feel Stephanie before I saw her. Like I had before, I asked Tank to accompany her to meet me, but there's a reason beyond secrecy for the request. I felt more comfortable with there being an extra set of hands, that are also capable of providing security, for Stephanie.

"Welcome home. God, I've missed you," she said to me, before giving me a one-armed hug and a kiss that held none of her feelings back. "Some of us have been waiting their whole life for this moment. See? The shirt even says so."

Aside from scanning my wife from head to toe and then kissing her like I've been missing her, my eyes never left the little bundle wiggling in her arms.

I still can't believe it. Right here in front of me is my now six-day-old daughter.

Being a virtual Lamaze coach is NOT the same thing as being there for my second daughter's delivery. Nor is only being able to talk Stephanie through it acceptable when I knew she wasn't going to ask anyone to be in the room with her.

" _I don't want anyone but us to be there_ ," she had repeatedly told me from the moment Lamaze talk began. _"I know what I'm saying. If you can't there, I can and I will get myself breathing correctly and keep my pain at a minimum... and then I'll share all the gory details with you."_ Nothing I said changed her mind, not even when I had to leave again for what should've been a quick job far too close to her due date. _"Ranger,"_ I was told with forced patience, " _you and I were the only ones there when we made her, and we're going to be the only ones there - aside from the doctor and nurses who are required - when she comes out. I promise, I'll be fine."_

I couldn't convince her otherwise, even with telling her that I believe Mary Lou or Valerie would be helpful to her. After Tank pulled a few strings and used some mutual contacts to get word to me that Stephanie had gone into labor, I worked fast so I could be in the room with her the only way I could, being halfway across the globe. I got to see the doctor lift up a perfectly formed mini-Stephanie, all ten fingers and toes accounted for. I heard my daughter's first cry as she protested the birth and likely the disturbance, and I was lucky enough to watch the cord being cut and then Ava being placed in Steph's arms as our daughter got an initial rubdown that I felt was a little too aggressive considering what my baby had just gone through.

I couldn't be there, but instead of dwelling in that disappointment and frustration, I focused on something I _did_ have control over. I completed my mission and got myself home as quickly as I could manage it to meet my flesh in the flesh. Like last time, Tank swore six ways to Sunday that Steph, and now our daughter, would be standing there when I landed in the states again. I just had to stay safe and get myself back to them.

"Let me introduce you to your Bat Baby Girl, Ava Corrine Manoso," Steph said quietly to me, knowing how surreal this felt, considering that the last time I returned home, I'd learned that she was only a few weeks pregnant, discussing boy and girl names that very night. Now I finally get to see, touch, and hold, the tiny person we've spent months awaiting. "Ava, meet the best daddy a girl can have. You can ask your big sister Julie when she comes to visit you, and she'll agree."

Steph wasn't kidding about Ava's clothes. She had dressed our daughter in a long-sleeve pink shirt that read ' _Welcome home Daddy! I've been waiting my whole life to meet you'_ that had an absurd tutu sewn into the hem of it. My baby was also subjected to a pink hair bow attached to a headband that was slid over the wispy strands of dark hair. Her legs remained in constant motion even under her blanket, and they had white leggings covered in matching-pink hearts threaded onto them. Steph had put tiny socks on her feet, but they and her legs are still so small, the white socks with bows similar to the one on her beautiful little head, are already half-off.

That Stephanie, a woman who typically _despises_ pink, put this on our daughter without a gun barrel being pressed into her head, was a clear message for me. No matter the horrors I've just seen and unfortunately had to participate in, innocence still exists in the world ... and here is my, _our_ , seven pound part of it.

I curled my hands under the slight weight of our baby, my fingertips able to touch each other across her back, and I took her out of Stephanie's arms and held her in mine. I lifted her up as I lowered my head, burying my face in the curve where her neck meets her shoulder, absorbing every ounce of her energy, vulnerability, and that unmistakable baby scent that could single-handedly keep the human race free from extinction.

I was also beating back grateful tears. My whole journey home, I told myself that I earned my right to still be alive ... if only to be the husband Stephanie deserves and the father my daughters need. But being able to hold Ava, while her mother is holding me, is the exact moment I started to believe it. _No one_ can love and protect the three of them like _I_ can.

"Just give me a minute," I told Steph and Tank.

They remained quiet, but my wife's arms had stayed around my waist and she'd rested her chin on my forearm so she could be part of this family reunion.

Ava's big brown eyes locked on various parts of my face, trying to bring it and me into her still-fuzzy focus, and I couldn't pull mine away from her. "She's beautiful," I said, after two solid minutes of absolute peace.

"She is," Steph said. "Can you believe we made her?"

"Yes," Tank answered her, and then said to me ... "She's only been here for a few days, and already Ava can make men cry as easily as you can, and she's got lungs like her Mama when she's upset or hungry. _Oww._ "

"You'll get more than a poke in the ribs if you continue to pick on me," Steph warned him. "You may not want to forget that I _am_ married to an _extremely_ protective Army Ranger."

"You're _friends_ with one too," he told her, giving her shoulders a quick brotherly squeeze.

"I'm glad you're finally willing to admit that out loud," she said to him, before glancing back at me. "Uh-oh ... looks like I've got some competition."

"My eyes are on our daughter, Babe, but every cell in my body is tuned to you," I informed her.

"I don't blame you for not being able to look away. I've spent every night since we got out of the hospital, sitting wide awake on our bed, just staring at her when she decided to actually sleep in the bassinet I've since slid over to the bed to sit right next to me."

"Something tells me that's going to change," Tank told her.

"Of course it is," she replied. "I got my guy back. Now I get to see how well or how badly I divide my time. But since her Daddy's here to help with diaper duty and baby-burping, that'll add a good hour to my day that I can now spend glued to him instead of Ava."

Tank tried to suppress a grin as he spoke to me. "Looks like you left shit behind just to step back in it."

"You _did not_ just say that in reference to our daughter, did you?" Steph asked, with one eyebrow up in a threatening Mama Bear manner.

" _You're_ the one who mentioned diapers. I was just expanding on your comment."

"Should Ava and I leave you two alone to fight this out?" I asked them.

"Nope," Steph immediately said. "I've had too much time with him as it is. I'm ready for a change of scenery ... though the last one I _do_ love."

"So you say now."

"And will stand by always. You're not _my Batman,_ but you _could_ fill Superman's tights."

The face Tank made hearing that will forever remain in my mind, right next to the image I'll always remember of Ava's face when I kissed my daughter for the first time. _Hers_ is one I'll keep out of love and adoration, _his_ will be solely for ball-busting purposes.

"Never say that again," he ordered my wife.

 _Being_ my wife, she replied ... "I won't ... _until_ we get home and have an audience."

I shifted Ava so I could keep my eyes on her face and wildly waving arms and legs, while also looking my fill of my wife. Steph told me during a brief call three days ago that she still looks pregnant, but I only see the woman I feel I'm becoming even more obsessed with.

" _Audience?_ " I asked her.

She stopped teasing Tank as a way of giving Ava and I some time together, and her gaze and full attention turned to us again.

"Sorry ... I know you hate being the center of attention, but Ava and I haven't left the Rangeman building except for her well-check appointment with the doctor. Everyone seems okay with coming to visit us there. The guys, all being trained by _you_ , figured with no appointments scheduled for today ... the only reason we'd be packed up and heading out, would be to bring you home. I'm guessing they'll all be hanging around the lobby, trying to appear like it suddenly needs twenty men guarding it. I thought having a baby to take care of would make _me_ more neurotic, but it's turned the guys into closet worrywarts, though they're still trying to pretend like they're not. Even _I_ could tell they were relieved that you're back safe and sound."

Ava coughed and three sets of eyes flew to her. I moved her to my shoulder ... blanket, readjusted socks and all, and did what I had with my oldest to soothe her more than a decade ago.

"You haven't lost your touch," Steph noted. "Hopefully that also extends to car seats. We didn't need one of those last time we picked you up. I thought Mary Lou was full of it, but the time really does fly when you have kids."

"I hated to miss even a second of it," I admitted.

"I know ... which is why I tried to document, take pictures of, and make videos of, everything that has happened in the last week. The footage of her visit to the doctors is blockbuster material. I should warn you, Ava and I have had _many_ conversations about you."

"That does sound dangerous," I said, feeling anything but as I kissed my daughter's baby-soft temple.

"It really wasn't. I can say that Aves here loves her Daddy as much as I do."

"Steph ain't lying," Tank told me. "I've heard your ladies myself. She gets almost nose-to-nose with Ava and talks ... _and talks,_ while your baby looks like she's trying to memorize Steph's face like you do _and_ keep straight the stories her mom is telling her about you. You've got some big boots to fill."

"Correction," Steph said, turning to me, " _you've_ already filled them to capacity. I was just explaining to our daughter all the ways you've done it. And now I get your boots back under our bed."

A six-week sex- _fast_ , now down to _five_ , rather than a day or two sex- _fest_ changes our usual homecoming, but just being back with my family and getting to know my daughter is enough.

"I'm looking forward to being home."

"You may change your mind," she told me, one hand stroking our daughter's hair and the fingers of her free one finding their way into the short ends of mine. "Your daughter takes after you in the sleep department ... as in she doesn't need a lot of it at night. Looks can be deceiving ... I was trying to trick you into thinking I look good, but I literally spackled on concealer right before leaving our apartment so I wouldn't scare you back onto the plane."

"That would never happen, Babe. I wouldn't purposely choose to leave you ... or our baby."

"I can see that," she said, watching Ava's head edge closer and closer to my neck. Goosebumps formed along every inch of me at feeling her little puffs of breath and her mouth opening and closing repeatedly against my skin. "I hate to separate you two even just for the ride home."

"I've survived worse."

"I believe that, but trust me ... you'll feel it in your soul if she cries when you put her down and she's not ready to be let go."

I prayed like hell that Ava _doesn't_ cry. I'll lose all right to fuck with Tank if I postpone our drive home in order to prevent her tears. As if she couldn't stop herself, Stephanie kissed me again before winding herself around me and our daughter as we left my job behind for the time being, and got busy living my family-man life.

Ava didn't cry, she just stared at me when I moved her from my shoulder and laid her in her rear-facing car seat, pausing in my duties to kiss her again. Although her eyes appear slightly crossed at times, that didn't stop their ability to stop me in my tracks so I could revel in the beauty and trust I see in them. I moved the blanket my Grandma Rosa had made aside so I could buckle my baby in, shaking my head once again at the intentional outfit.

Both Steph and Tank offered to drive so I could spend more time with my baby girl, but time with Stephanie is equally important to me. We made the drive home the same way we did when I first found out we were expecting ... with me driving and Steph sitting beside me, both of her hands clutching my leg like she didn't want to ever let me go. That's when I felt the soul-hit Steph had warned me about.

As she predicted, every man not attached to a monitor was standing somewhere between my parking spot in the underground garage and the elevator inside the building. It's not a parade per se, but it's disturbingly close to one. Steph got the diaper bag, which Tank immediately took from her ... the black and pink Batman tote Grandma Mazur had given at our baby shower, looking ridiculous dangling from his giant fist. As I made a beeline for my daughter, I thought if I didn't love Tank like a brother, I'd hate him for being here for my family when I couldn't be.

Ava's fascination with me didn't diminish during the twenty-minute drive. My heart tripped when her mouth opened and her lips tipped to the side as if smiling at seeing me again. I had to fight the urge to climb back into the Cayenne with her until I could compartmentalize all the emotions being lobbed at me ... love, guilt, gratitude, and regret, among a few of them.

"Glad you're home, Man," Bobby told me when Ava and I emerged from the backseat, giving me the typical handshake that turned into a brief shoulder-hit hug. "We've been watching over your girls for you."

"Thank you, but I'll take over from here," I told him, meaning it as I reached for the diaper bag before Tank moved any further away.

"Thank fucking God for that ... and that you're back! I can't take anymore tears, tantrums, and tirades," Lester added.

"I _DID NOT_ cry, Santos," Steph told him, "except during labor ... and only Ranger saw that. And Ava is too little to throw a tantrum, nor would she. I've put in a request that she develop her Daddy's patience, not my lack of them. The tirades I'm not sure about. I'll need a couple hours of uninterrupted sleep and some quiet time to go over the last few weeks to know if the crime sticks."

"Hell, Steph," Lester said, "I'm not talking about _you_ or the tAva-tot. _Hal's_ the one who's been the crying, stressing, yell-machine, every time he got scared Ranger would single him out for any of us not sparing Ava a wet diaper or you having to wait for a report."

My wife glanced at Hal. "I hope Lester is just being a dick right now, and you weren't actually freaking out about Ava or I. Believe me, if there's a way to prevent the need for diaper changes, I would've figured it out by day two. And I would never bitch about not getting a report or background check fast enough. I'm usually trying to bribe Vince into 'accidentally' losing them so I don't actually have to waste hours that could be spent in better ways than locating a waste of skin."

' _Halosaurus_ ', as Steph still occasionally and affectionately calls him, turned bright red at having all eyes on him, but he did offer my wife a sheepish but grateful grin for getting him off Lester's hook and keeping him safe from my wrath that he likely was having nightmares about. He's seen firsthand the damage I do to anyone daring to even threaten Stephanie.

I shook hands with everyone who ended up in the lobby with us, appreciating their appearance and the support, but I'm anxious to be alone with my family to see how I fit into it now. Steph and Ava have been partners in crime since they were released from the hospital, and I have to figure out my place within what has been - up until today - a team of two. Steph saved me by mentioning Ava needing to be fed or changed. Suddenly everyone had something important to do elsewhere.

"Works every time," she told me, as I walked her and Ava into the elevator. "They've been incredible, but they've been so concerned I or our daughter would need something, I think they formed a twenty-four-hour-a-day watch. And it felt like one at times. I noticed the only time they'd disperse is for feedings or changings. They're a little scared of anything beyond carrying things for me and holding or making goofy faces at our baby. They've all seen my all-black Rangeman uniform turn zebra-striped with spit-up. And they still have dirty diaper-stink in their noses from when they offered to take out the diaper chains our diaper pail makes."

"Only you, Babe."

"Yep, only _I_ am lucky enough to have a building full of sweet, helpful, bodyguard-friends who wanted to take care of us until my husband could get back to the job. Maybe it's the hormones, but I found myself thanking them instead of getting mad and telling them I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself and our baby."

"I think it's more that you've learned that they're hovering because _they care_ , not because they're being paid or told to. You and I both need to learn that accepting help is not the same thing as admitting a personal defeat."

"You're right about that one. Over the course of the pregnancy, and especially after Ava was born, I realized it's not always about what _we're_ feeling. Just letting the guys do something as simple as getting me a bottle of water, allowing them the 'honor' of hauling out poopy diapers, and not drawing my arm back when they offer to carry the diaper bag, seems to actually make them happy. So I've tried to let go of my wanting to prove that I can do everything on my own, and now I'm even lying about needing something just so everybody can feel involved in Ava's life."

When the elevator opened, Steph got out before Ava and I, and walked quickly to the front door. She unlocked it, reached inside to hit the light switch for the foyer, and then stepped aside to present the open door with an exaggerated two-hand flourish.

"Welcome back, baby," she and her blue eyes said solely to me, as I walked towards her with our newborn daughter cradled lovingly in my arms. " _And welcome home, Daddy_."


	3. Chapter 3

**The quote ... "** _ **Not everyone gets to go home for Thanksgiving. Don't forget those who can't be home**_ **", and also the two things I saw online that Steph wanted Ranger to have, inspired this chapter. All familiar characters belong to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Ranger's POV**

I kept my hand over the carefully ink-stamped prints of Stephanie and Ava's hands while I waited for the connection that would link me to my little family again. The night before I was scheduled to leave Trenton again, Steph had given me this simple piece of notebook paper that has gotten me through mortar fire, seeing my men have to get patched up and eventually sent home, and it has helped me deal with more nightmare-fuel than any human needs to live with. Above and below my ladies' handprints, Steph had written using Ava's actual tiny hand ... ' _You may not be able to feel us, but we're there with you ... holding your hand through it all.'_

Aside from when I have it under mine as I talk to them, I keep this paper folded up and tucked in my vest or in the pocket of my cammies, believing my family can keep me as safe as my body armor does. Trying to get comfortable in the role of a military spouse, Steph was hoping for an address where she could 'send me a hug' whenever I'm gone. Unlike most, I was able to give her one for a base where I know any mail for me will be put aside to be sent through secure channels to reach me wherever I happened to be needed.

I couldn't resist seeing how she'd possibly mail her affection, and I'll never question her again. This time she had traced Ava's hands on red construction paper and then cut them out and attached the two with a foot-long piece of string, adding a special message for me ... ' _Here's a hug with a handmade touch just to remind_ _you we love you this much. Love, Your Girls_.'

My buddy at the base is a world-renowned and heavily-feared hardass, but even he had to turn away when I opened that envelope. It's been four months since he's seen his girls ... and Stephanie sending Ava's hug hit him as hard as it did me.

But Stephanie was wrong on one count. I _can_ feel her, Julie, and Ava, wherever I am. I can also see today's scene in my mind even though it's happening far away from me. The cell that stays on or near Stephanie at all times will be buzzing, the whole table will immediately freeze ... hoping it's a call from me to say Happy Thanksgiving and that I'm alright, making Steph feel self-conscious as all eyes stay glued to her.

I can't make all of her dreams come true, but I could bust my ass to make a holiday wish happen, foregoing some much-needed sleep and an equally-needed shower to wash off the dirt, sweat, and solid two days of destruction, just so I'd be able to call her when I knew she'd be in Newark.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Babe," I told her.

" _You called!_ "

"I told you that I would if it was at all possible to. I'm a man of my word."

"I know," she said. "You're okay?"

"Yes."

"You're not lying? Or lying injured in a hospital bed somewhere?"

"No."

"Okay. _G_ _ood_." I heard her voice addressing the family. "It _is_ Ranger. He says Happy Thanksgiving."

"Is he okay? Is he eating enough?" I heard my mother ask Stephanie.

"I promise I'm alright. And I have what I need," I told my wife, so she could relay the message to my parents.

"I am _not_ telling your mother that. She'll assume that you're wasting away without her stuffing and pie to sustain you."

"Not everyone needs to eat enough for a week in one sitting. How are you doing? And how's Ava?"

I heard Steph talk to my family again. "He wants a wife and baby update. I'll spare all of you that. Don't worry, I won't be greedy. I'll share him and let you all talk to him before he has to hang up. I'll be back in a few minutes."

That conversation and her move to another room took less time than you'd think. She wasn't wasting any of mine for fear of not having enough of it with me.

"Okay ... I'm sitting on the stairs," she told me. "I didn't want your parents to know that I almost didn't come here today."

" _Why?_ You love a day centered around food," I pointed out. "You love visiting the Manoso madhouse even more."

"But I love _you_ even more than that. It felt a little wrong to be here, surrounded by _your_ family, being encouraged to eat as much as I want, while you're somewhere definitely less friendly, with no Manoso-food to gorge on or family there to say how thankful we are for you and all that you do. You _deserve_ to _be here_."

" _Stephanie_..."

"I know, I know ... you don't want me to hit pause on my life as I wait for you to come home and be the center of it again. More importantly, this is Ava's first Thanksgiving and there's no way I'd keep her from your family for it, especially with you being away. You'll be happy to know that she's been smiling the whole time ... well before she started getting the sleep-crankies. I had to tear her away from Uncles Tank and Lester and get her chilled out enough for a nap. They should really sell RangeMen in toy stores. They're one-stop activity centers."

"I'll keep the idea in mind if I find I need a side-business."

"They do sell Batman action figures, but Ava doesn't get the connection between 'her Daddy' and his alter ego yet, so I've been showing her the video we/you made her before you left. We're up to at least three times a day now. And we watch it every night as I'm getting her to sleep."

"I'm familiar with torture, but that's a technique I haven't heard of before today."

"Very funny. Listening to you talk, hell ... just looking at you when you're giving me a safety lecture using only your eyes, believe me is a privilege not a hardship at all. For my own peace of mind, let's not say the T-word until after it's out of the realm of possibility."

"I'll be okay, Steph."

"Realistically, I know you can't promise to stay that way, but I'll take it."

"Do my parents have their Christmas decorations up?" I asked, to take her mind off of other things. "Or did my father finally win and Thanksgiving has been given its due time in the spotlight before Santa breaches Casa De Manoso?"

"As I look through the spindles on their staircase, I'm seeing a foot-tall angel, gold bells, and red ornaments and red silk Poinsettias, backlit by a white light-covered tree ... what does that tell you?"

"That I'm right once again. Only one time I can remember did my father get his way when it came to holiday decorations. It really is a losing battle. Everyone knows my mother tries to extend the holiday season more and more every year."

"Your Dad may have sorta won, because the pumpkins, turkeys, and Autumn-colored leaves, outnumber the Santas, snowmen, and sleighs, three-to-one. And the food is all the traditional ones for Thanksgiving ... turkey, mashed potatoes, meat/bread/and also vegetable stuffings, two kinds of gravy, and three types of pie ... pecan, pumpkin, and apple. Uh-oh, that _could_ pass for a Christmas meal too, couldn't it?"

"No. Since we were kids, Mama Manoso has always made a slow-roasted pork shoulder and Arroz con Leche, a Cuban rice pudding, for Christmas."

"I saw three turkeys ... two meat-based ones and the other made out of chocolate and used as a centerpiece. No pork parts except what may have gone into the stuffing. I really wish you could be here with me, but I'm happy just knowing you're okay and that you got to call me. A text is good, but I like hearing your voice a lot more."

"I feel the same, but some days and some locations force me to take what I can get."

"Have I said lately ... thank you for always taking what you can get and getting word to me whenever you can?"

"You have. And you can help me feel like I'm there by walking me through your day," I suggested. "What's the weather like? And what did you see when my parents opened the door?"

"It's cold ... in the low twenties. There were two-inches of snow on the ground this morning when I pushed the curtains back in our bedroom so I could say my 'good morning' to you in the direction I picturing you being. When Tank and Lester drove Aves and I here, all I saw when your parents opened the door were two huge smiles and the back of our daughter's coat and hood-covered head as she became more important to the day than the turkey. That's partly your fault for making such cute babies, and partly mine for trying to force myself to feel festive by buying her a little Fall-colored overall dress with a turkey taking center stage. Well, I guess that's not really true ... since Ava completely stole the show."

"Something tells me she would've been the day's MVP no matter the clothes she's wearing."

"Yeah, your brother and your Dad even pulled themselves away from watching a game or trying to steal bits of food, just to coax a smile out of her. Since I'm out of their earshot, I can tell you that the one Ava gives you remains _yours_ alone."

"I shouldn't admit to being pleased to hear that, but I am."

"Your mom made your favorite wild rice stuffing that has weird roasted grapes in it, and those apple pies inside apples she said you only eat on Thanksgiving, on the off chance you were able to turn sneaky and appear like smoke at our door. Do you know that if you're only going to treat yourself once a year, you can go crazy and have _real_ pie which has more crust than fruit?"

"Apples are a dessert in of themselves, Babe," I told her, practically able to taste my mother's love as well as her apple pie.

"It's wrong to insult dessert like that, but since it is a holiday ... I'll let it slide." She paused and I know she's about to share something she doesn't think she should. "If I pack up all of the ' _It's Carlos' favorite_ ' dishes, and fix you a plate of everything else, will you be able to enjoy it before it's in danger of going bad?"

I know that was hard for her to ask, not wanting me to feel bad for being away, while also wanting to feel strong herself for keeping our life running normally at home.

"If all goes as I've planned, I should have this wrapped up in under a week ... that's if I don't get hijacked for something else while I'm in the neighborhood."

"You know I have everything crossed that you get things done quicker, but even if that doesn't happen ... when you get to come home, Ava and I will be here."

"At my parents' place?" I teased to distract her.

"Maybe. They do have a room for Ava, and I can always sleep in your old bedroom. My incredible in-laws have already issued that invitation. I think having Ava and I here makes them feel like _you're_ here with them, which is another big reason I came."

She's admitted as much herself when she shared that she talked to Ava, before and after birth, to feel closer to me.

"Stephanie, when I see you again ... I don't think you'll want my parents anywhere within ear or eye-shot of us."

I could hear gulp at the skin-filled visual. Picturing what I want to do with her really isn't smart until I'm much closer to being able to do it.

"What were you doing when I called?" I asked, to get both our minds out of the bedroom.

"We were working our way around the table, saying what we're each thankful for. Everyone had to shut me up because I was already up to seven. Spoiler alert ... you, Ava, Julie, your family, and Grandma Mazur, were the top five."

"And the other two?"

"My Merry Men and Mary Lou for the support systems they've been for me and for us. Eight was set to be whoever got you home to me. I was going to circle back around and repeat one through five if no one told me to shut it."

"No one would. They love you, Steph. And I know they're also feeling thankful that you chose to share Ava with them today."

"Like not being here was an option? I was going to make it a holiday for two with just me and our daughter ... and Julie when she FaceTimed us. By the way, she told me that if you got to call, to tell you she loves you and you owe her a Daddy/Daughter date when you're back."

"Consider one arranged."

"That'll make her year. Anyway, with our girls and your family were the only ways I was going to celebrate. I wasn't about to go to the Burg and listen to my mother say that I messed up my life again because I had to spend my daughter's first Thanksgiving with them because my husband has ' _gone off to play war again_ '."

" _Steph_..."

She interrupted my interruption. _"Do not_ feel anything except extremely proud of yourself, Ranger. I know - and very much - want exactly who I married. I wouldn't change a single thing about you. Yes, I miss you because I love you like crazy. And sure, it'd be great if I could be with you every minute of the day until you told me to give you a break already, but you're who I admire _because_ you are willing to drop everything to help those who would likely die without it. Not only that, I'm choosing to be proud of myself for sharing your time and skill with the world. I can't be any prouder of you, so don't you dare feel bad for not being here in Newark, because you _are_ with us in spirit and in stories ... and lucky us, now in a phone call. In case you don't already know this, your family rivals me for the amount of pride they have in you."

"I've never had to brag, they do it for me."

"As we should. How long do you have to talk? I promised your family some time with you, but I really don't want to hand over the phone."

"I'm waiting on some people, so I would say I have enough time for everyone, but I don't think I'll ever have enough time with you or our daughters."

I heard Steph murmur something to someone who isn't me, but I understood that she must have been waving off one of my relatives when I heard my daughter's cry in the background. Clearly Ava is done with sleep.

"Speaking of daughters ... looks like your baby girl wants to say 'Hi'," Steph said to me. "Since you don't have to go just yet, you can come with me up the rest of the stairs to get her. I wish we could switch to something that'll let you see her, but I know you would've started out that way if that was an option."

"I'm sorry, usurping a base phone is all that I could manage. It's not the same, but you could take a picture of her for me. Unfortunately, that will have to be enough."

"I did better than that. I took some pictures of her and us together when she woke up this morning. I also have one of each of your parents and grandparents holding her after we got here. And before we leave, I was planning to get a group shot of the four generations of Manosos in front of the fireplace with its Nutcracker-themed mantle. I'll admit only to you that the mantle made me laugh, picturing anyone who could be threatening you getting their nuts cracked or crushed courtesy of your Mom's decorations. I was hoping that if I captured the key moments of the day, you'll feel like you were here ... without having to listen to any neighborhood gossip or needing to shake your head in disgust at the results of those inevitable food comas you keep warning everybody against."

"I love you, Steph."

The slight pause before she told me that ' _She'll always love me more'_ , clued me in that she had changed her cell to speaker so she could pick up Ava. "Hiya, Aves. Guess who called to talk to you? Yep, your Daddy. Wanna say hi to him?"

I heard a yawn, a sleepy-sounding coo as she likely settled herself in her Mama's arms, and I could clearly picture Stephanie helping her send a kiss to me via cell screen. Just hearing any sound my daughter decided to make, put my life and goals into perspective. I'll do anything and everything in my power to keep her safe ... and keep myself safe so I can get home and protect her, her mother, and Julie, in person.

I have sympathy for those who drift through life without a clear purpose. Despite the sacrifices I've had to make for it, I remain thankful that I was given one. And I will be forever grateful that I've been blessed with a wife and two daughters who continue to love me in spite of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Everyone and anything familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Ranger's POV**

I nodded a greeting to Woody and Ram as I passed them in the garage on their way out for a patrol as I was finally only seconds away from being home.

"Glad you're back, Sir," Ram said to my back.

It took effort, but I did manage to stop my forward progress that would get me to my wife and daughter, just to answer him.

"No more than I am," I replied.

Both men grinned, knowing and likely picturing how happy Stephanie will be when she realizes that I'm home. Just the thought of her reaction had my boots pointed back towards the elevator. I wanted the quickest, less crowded route to get to seven so the stairs aren't an option tonight.

I made no sound as I got my key in my hand and entered our apartment. It was dark aside from a nightlight by the front door and another one in the kitchen. Hearing Steph swear more than a seasoned Soldier when she stubbed a toe or bounced-off a door jamb, had me adding subtle lighting to the apartment under the glare she'd been shooting me because she wasn't also gifted with what she calls 'Superhero-sight'.

As much as I wanted to feel my wife wrapped around me again, I had to check on my daughter first so I can see with my own eyes that nothing had happened to Ava while I've been gone. Some may say - not in front of Stephanie if they're at all smart because she will give _her_ opinion on the matter with _four_ barrels, not just _two_ \- that having a child when you're still being deployed or agreeing to Special Duty missions, seems selfish. But knowing how easily death can come ... makes us love twice as hard all those we care about, and with a concentration that can be disconcerting to those not braced for it.

Standing between my family and a bad guy overseas, to me, is the same as if I stepped between them and an armed gunman here. However I can protect my family, I will ... with honor, no hesitation, and also with no thoughts beyond making the world better and safer so I can get back and enjoy more time with my Babe and baby.

Knowing Steph, I would've thought she'd keep our daughter's bassinet as close to her as possible while I was gone just so she wouldn't feel alone, but Ava is sleeping on my side of the bedroom where remnants of my life are all around her. My wife not only decided she is going to hold down the fort, she's clearly holding down the bed for us, taking up as much of the mattress as she physically could, lying almost diagonally across the center of it with her left arm outstretched towards Ava. My heart twisted, even in sleep Stephanie is trying to be both parents to our daughter. Despite there being only a foot or two between them, the baby monitor is on Steph's nightstand, turned on and doing its job.

I put my hand over my mouth so I wouldn't let any sound escape as I looked down at my world. Ava's eyes are closed in peaceful sleep, with her long lashes resting against her cheeks. Her lips are together but slightly pursed as if concentrating even in her dreams. And her arms are splayed like she's open to hugging the entire globe. With everything in me, I wanted to pick her up, curl my body protectively around her, and never let her go. Instead, I kissed the tips of my index and middle fingers and barely brushed them along her cheek while mouthing ' _Daddy loves you more than anything_ ', being careful not to disturb her. What I walked away from this time was disturbing enough.

I stood there for another moment, silently thanking everybody and anything that played a part in making sure I made it safely back to my family. Unlike most, I have a choice not to go, but if evil has been allowed to reach our front door ... it'll be too late to contain it. Being a husband and a father means my job is to provide for my family and protect my wife and daughters at all costs. And I would die doing it - here or there - if I had to. Fortunately, the devil hasn't had the pleasure of meeting me yet ... and he won't for a long time as far as I'm concerned.

With one more glance at Ava as I sent her a mental ' _I love you_ ', I made my way to the other side of the bedroom. I picked up the scent of my wife before I'd even entered the bedroom ... a unique blend of my shower gel, her cake-scented shampoo, and a hint of the baby soap that lingers after any contact with our daughter.

I just stood there framed by the window, its molding digging into my shoulder as I leaned back and looked my fill of the woman who continues to haunt and heat my dreams no matter where I am. This being a quicker job than most didn't alter how much I missed her during it.

I crossed my arms over my chest, savoring the sight of the curls not willing to stay contained to just her side of the bed or only one pillow. I recognized the shirt creeping up the legs I've wanted to settle myself between before I'd even left her, as the long-sleeved T-shirt I was wearing the day before I had to leave. It has ' _Rangeman_ ' printed in white down the sleeves rather than embroidered in black on the chest.

I may have been gone, but Stephanie was determined to keep the memory of me alive and well here at home. I hated to wake her up, knowing from our calls that Ava's typically a reluctant sleeper when I'm away, but I couldn't stop myself from approaching our bed. I slid in behind her and told my body to stand down when it came into contact with hers.

"If my neck tingle and the muffled sound of _your_ particular boots crossing our carpet didn't wake me up five minutes ago," my wife whispered to me as she shifted her position, her sleep-deprived rasp doing nothing to tamp down my need for her, "it's possible you'd be shot right now. You didn't tell me you were on your way back. _Why_ didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you," I said, pushing her curls aside with my chin so I could kiss her throat.

"I am surprised," she continued as quietly as I spoke, turning in my arms so she could face me, "and also so damn happy that you're home. It sucks not being able to just stick my head in your office to know you're okay, or call you whenever Ava is doing something noteworthy ... which is _a lot_ of the time. I think the guys debate running whenever they see me coming now just so they won't have to hear another baby story. I may be biased because she's our daughter, but Aves does something amazing at least every hour."

"Tank already told me about the competition the men had come up with ... whoever does the best in the gun range wins the opportunity to check on the two of you, so they're running _to you_ , not _away_. And you're about as biased as I am regarding our daughter, so I agree that just the fact that she exists is pretty incredible."

"Your daughters missed you almost as much as I have. Julie calls every night after her supper to see if there's another message you wanted me to pass onto her, and to get some time with her sister. And I swear Ava's brown eyes get darker as she scans the room looking to see if you're somewhere in it."

I tensed, hating to miss any moment I could've had with my children. Steph cupped my jaw in her hand and kept my face immobile, like she could read my expression in the dark bedroom.

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad," she said in a quiet tone that had nothing to do with trying not to wake up our baby. "I wanted you to know just how much Ava loves you ... that even without your face on a screen or your voice in her ear, she can _feel_ that you're out there watching out for her."

I buried my face in her neck, not wanting to admit this any other way. "I needed to hear that."

"I know, but that's not why I said it. We hate not being able to go everywhere with you to watch your back ourselves, but we understand why you have to go ... and we'll _always_ be here when you get back."

"I don't deserve you."

"No ... you deserve _way better_ , but I'm _never_ going to give you up, so consider yourself stuck with me for at least three consecutive life sentences."

"As if I'd ever want a less pleasurable ' _punishment_ '," I told her.

I lifted my head and then quickly lowered it again to kiss her. I didn't want to release her body or her mouth even after our lungs insisted we needed to go to opposite corners for a minute to regroup. Fortunately for me, I married the woman who thinks exactly as I do, and Steph wasn't interested in separating our bodies either. I'd intended to go as slow as we could, but my wife had a desperation that was separate from my own. My belt was removed, but my shirt, pants, and boots, stayed on ... just opened and pushed aside wherever Stephanie wanted access to me.

Me being partially clothed may have been acceptable to her, but dreaming of having Stephanie naked in my arms again, I worked fast to make that a reality. I tugged her arms from the sleeves of my Rangeman shirt and pulled it off of her, and then she lifted her hips slightly so I could slide her panties down her legs. Once all I saw was silky-soft skin, I replaced her sleepwear with my body and proceeded to kiss, lick, and suck, every part of her that I know wrings out that specific sound she makes, which is a cross somewhere between a mew, sigh, and a _very_ satisfied moan.

After she'd exploded once without more than a well-placed touch and kiss, I got up and removed my boots and wife-wrinkled clothing. I rejoined her on our bed and prayed that Ava will sleep long enough for me to refill my reserves when it comes to her mother. Steph climaxed twice more before we both felt it was alright to leave each other alone long enough to sleep.

A soft ' _Ah_ ' followed by a semi-cry almost an hour later, woke me from the first moderately-sound sleep I've had since I'd left Trenton.

"I'll get her," I whispered, as Steph slid her legs out from under the covers before she was even fully conscious.

"If you want, there's a bottle of Mommy-milk in the fridge that I keep replacing ... not that I was hoping and praying that you'd be home really soon and want to be included in feeding time at our zoo."

I kissed her bare shoulder. "I love you."

"I know. And I love you even more now that I may be able to sleep a few extra minutes."

"I've got her now. Get some rest," I said, but she was so exhausted ... as soon as she knew Ava was in good hands, she went lights out automatically.

It was almost like old times, when I used to attempt to get Steph up for an early-morning run and she was so physically against the idea ... she'd try to meld herself to her mattress so she wouldn't have to leave it. I quickly tugged on my pants and went over to say a middle of the night 'good morning' to my daughter.

"Hey, Ava," I whispered to her. "Daddy's home."

I leaned over the bassinet and scooped up my baby like I'd wanted to do a few hours earlier. I find it ironic that only yesterday I was called one cold-assed son of a bitch, a compliment full of respect in this case, and now I'm holding my baby girl as if she has ' _HANDLE WITH CARE_ ' printed on her cactus-covered pjs. She doesn't, but I've long since learned how to treasure what I have because I know I can lose it at any time. I kissed her forehead and cradled her little body like it's the first time I held her, one hand curled around the back of her head with my other arm holding her securely to my chest.

"Your Mama said I can have the honor of feeding you if that's why you couldn't sleep," I murmured softly in case just a wet diaper or a change in the force woke her and sleep is still an option. A quick diaper-check proved she's still alright in that department, but the tiny mouth opening and closing against my neck suggested she is her mother's daughter and woke up hungry.

"I can take a hint," I said, after another kiss, this time to the silky strands covering her head.

I found her company as irresistible as I do Stephanie's. I ordered the water to warm her bottle faster so Ava's ' _I'm hungry_ ' noises won't turn into full-on wails, and then I took us both into the living room and got settled on the couch. I was smart enough to have grabbed a bib from the clean stack Ella had left on the kitchen counter, and I tucked it under the bottle just before Ava latched onto it.

I quietly told her about the country I'd just left, how cold Winter high in its mountains can be, and while thinking of the men and families I'd just spent the best and worst of times with ... how heroes don't exist solely in her story books. I omitted the parts of my mission that would pass my nightmares onto her. I hope like hell that she never has to know what a body looks like when three-quarters of it is missing, how the scent of burning flesh stays with you long after the explosion has been cleared and the funerals are over, or how the red mist of an exiting head wound can contaminate more than just the wall behind the enemy.

Those are the memories I kept to myself as I clung to my daughter, trying to convey that she - and children like her, alive and those killed by men who didn't deserve to live a second longer than it took me to find them - are why I do what I have to. When Ava pushed the bottle out of her mouth with her tongue, I shifted her to my shoulder … and with an amused grin, I hoped only a burp would come out with my gentle rub/tap on her back.

My daughter didn't seem inclined to move afterward, only shifted around enough so she had something solid to hold onto. Since I hadn't bothered with a shirt, she settled for snuggling her face into my neck and curling her impossibly-small hand around the ball of my shoulder joint before syncing her heartbeat with mine and blinking herself back to sleep. I kept one hand on her and slid further down the arm of the sofa, profoundly grateful that I have the opportunity to make up for some of our lost time. Ava and I were still lying on the couch when Stephanie woke back up and came looking for us almost two hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everybody and everything familiar belongs to Janet. The mistakes are mine alone. Warnings for a little bedroom time.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Ranger's POV**

I was putting our dinner dishes in the dishwasher while Steph turned smartass and positioned Ava in her lap so they both can watch me. Many would bitch about having to do such mundane household chores, but I've learned to relish that feeling of being home. It's a benefit of me being back that Steph thoroughly enjoys, since she and Ella are stuck doing everything here whenever I'm away or working sixteen to twenty hour days for Rangeman.

"I'm only saying this because you're too little to really understand or repeat the adult angle of it, Aves," Steph said to our daughter, "but Daddy doing dishes is incredibly sexy."

"Babe."

"Hey, don't interrupt. I'm doing some parenting here."

I paused to raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? How so?"

She nestled a kiss in-between the strands of our daughter's near-black hair. "I want Ava to recognize from day one, the difference between someone who actually helps you and one who just stands there and tells you what to do. I also want her to know never to settle for anyone who doesn't make her feel like her Daddy makes me, which if you're curious is … happy, sexy, confident, appreciated, and most of all incredibly loved. Plus, you do dishes and change diapers when you're home. Even if we take that face and body of yours off the table, you're still everyone's fantasy."

"It wouldn't be polite to argue with you about that, so I won't. And if you genuinely believe that, I've been doing my husbandly-duties."

"Yup, you can check ' _making your wife completely obsessed with you_ ' off your to-do list."

I smiled, dropped a kiss on each of my ladies' heads, and with another grin threatening to emerge, I put the last of the dishes in to be washed. To keep my mood amused, Steph used Ava's hands to clap with enthusiasm when I finished my 'job' and headed back to them.

"Yay ... Daddy's all ours again! We're really excited about that. Aren't we, Aves?"

Our baby certainly appeared to be. Her cheeks moved much closer to her brown eyes while her little eyebrows came down to meet them. She smiled with her entire face when I picked her up, even sticking her tongue out to aid in the trilling sound she's currently emitting. Moments like these are all the reward I need for anything I do.

My cell buzzed and Steph froze. "Oh God … don't answer that," she ordered me.

"I have to. It's a hazard of being the Boss."

"But I just jinxed things by saying you're ours now. Whoever's calling is guaranteed to be taking you away from us."

I tried to give her a reassuring smile, but my gut knew before I answered. One three-minute, mostly one-sided conversation, put my family-life on hold once again. My eyes locking onto Steph's sunk her hopes as they raised her fears.

"When do you leave?" She asked with understanding and resignation, after a few deep breaths.

She doesn't want to appear emotional, knowing that unplanned calls or appearances came with the package, but not only is she scared for me ... our daughters' needs and some business decisions now fall solely on her shoulders. She does have Tank and Ella, but they aren't a substitute for me being here to help her with Ava, plus she'll be losing my calming influence which helps keep Steph from going crazy when reality tries to infiltrate the Rangeman building.

"First thing in the morning," I finally answered, hating to do this to her again.

But my country - and my people defending it - also need me. One Ranger may be all Stephanie needs, but the downside of that is _'Once a Ranger, always a Ranger_.' I will always feel it's my duty to serve.

"Do you have an idea of how long you'll be gone? Don't worry, I'm asking that knowing they don't let you go even when they've given you a release-date."

"It's looking like at least a week."

She sighed. " _Ooookay_. _Alright_. We've got this."

" _Stephanie_... " I began.

"Uh-huh," she said, taking Ava back and hugging her tight. "We only have a few hours to spend together and we're going to enjoy every minute of them. I'm not sending you off worried about me or us."

"You didn't sign ..."

"Ummm ... yeah, I did. I put my signature right below yours on our marriage license. I want _you_ , every part, even the ones that put time or distance between us. Listen up good, Soldier, you're NOT losing me just because you're needed somewhere else. Maybe the government knows that these jobs make me love you even harder when I _do_ have you, so they ask for your help just to strengthen our relationship."

I pulled her and Ava close and wrapped my arms around both of them. "Thank you,'' I said softly.

"Your daughter and I thank _you_. You have your job to do, and to revisit our earlier conversation ... _ours_ is to make sure you're happy, feel as loved as you are, and are not concerned about what's going on at home when you have to be far away from it."

"Having to leave you makes me all the more determined to get back to you quickly."

"Keep that in mind while trying out your superhero powers to slow down time until you leave. You can speed it up again afterwards so we get you back in Trenton faster."

I tightened my hold on them. "I'll do what I can," I said, steering them towards the living room which has become Ava's unofficial playroom.

In the hours we have left, Steph sat in front of me on the floor so I could hold her while we sat by Ava's floor gym. We encouraged our daughter as she was laid on her back and immediately started swatting and kicking her feet towards the dangling forest creatures, before gazing at - and babbling to - the reflection her beautiful face made in the gym's mirror during a round of tummy-time. When her energy wound down and her fussing increased, I held her as she wrapped a hand around one of my fingers while I was holding her bottle for her.

As a close to Ava's day, her mother and I gave her a bath which I found myself memorizing every minute of. The laugh she let loose every time she smacked the water and caused streams to arc out from in-between her little fingers, is one I know I'll always remember. And she I bonded even further over a competitive game of Tug Of War with the washcloth Steph discovered provided a good distraction when the shampooing part of bath time came. Knowing how important these last moments are, Steph gave me more of them by leaving me get Ava dressed in her pajamas.

I picked her up off the changing table and sat down with her in the rocker that will become solely Stephanie's tomorrow. I propped Ava up on my lap so we could have a serious Daddy/Daughter conversation.

"As much as I hate to leave you, Daddy's got another job to do, but I will be back with you and Mama very soon. I need you to be good for her," I said softly, pausing to smooth a section of her baby fine hair back down before it could decide to remain in an upright position. "I also need you to know and understand that _no one_ will ever love you as much as I do."

"She knows," Steph said.

My wife's now standing in the doorway of the den-turned-nursery we painted in a silver and purple theme after I returned home and learned that our apartment was going to have a little person growing up inside it.

"Trust me on this one," she continued. "When you hug, kiss, and the way you treat Ava, Julie, and I, we feel that no one else loves us like _you_ do. Our daughter knows she's my forever cohort-in-chaos, so I'm not jealous of her being a clear _Daddy's Girl_... even though _I_ grew her and carried her for close to ten months."

This is what I love the most about Stephanie, no matter the situation ... she can make me smile and manages to get the load I'm carrying to feel a little lighter.

A yawn got our attention and we focused on getting our daughter to sleep so I could call Julie and let her know that the wind is briefly sweeping me away again. I hated to do it, but the one drawback of getting a second chance with my eldest daughter is she gets a 'goodbye' now instead of just an 'I'm back' call after I've already returned safely to The States.

"I know I shouldn't say it, but I don't want you to go, Dad," Julie shared, when I knew - like Steph - she's trying desperately not to tell me everything she's thinking and feeling.

This is definitely more difficult than facing Ava. My baby may feel something different in the atmosphere of the apartment and wonder where I've disappeared to, but at least she'll still have sweet dreams tonight. Unfortunately, Julie's old enough to understand the cold, hard, and potentially scary, truth here.

"I know," I assured her. "This isn't easy for anyone."

"I'm going to miss you."

"I shouldn't be gone long. And when I _am_ back, I'm taking Stephanie and Ava down to Miami to see you."

"You promise?"

I was expecting the parental-gut-punch, but I still felt it. It's hard for me to feel like I'm upholding my role as her father while knowing it's possible that I could be killed at anytime. While that's true for any parent just driving down the street, my daily risks are significant. Jobs like these only add to the odds stacked against me.

"I will always do everything in my power to give you and your sister everything you need."

"Just stay okay ... _okay_?"

"Okay," I teased.

I could hear her attempt at a smile. "I don't say it enough, but I love you."

"I love you back."

"Make sure you _come back_ really soon so I can practice saying it more," she told me.

"That's incentive to right there."

"Tell Steph I'll call her tomorrow. Do you think you could call me when/if you can?"

"The first chance I get."

I believe she hung up feeling better, even though the situation can't get better.

"I'll be annoying Julie as much as I will Ava," Steph told me. "We can't be there to help you do whatever you have to do, but the three of us have each other's backs here."

"She already told me she'll be calling you tomorrow."

"I was expecting her to. She and I always go back and forth planning what we'll be doing for you when you get back, whether it'll be her petitioning the Martines for a designated school vacation visit here, or me attempting - under Ella's careful guidance - to make you your favorite poached and steamed dinner. We try to give each other ideas on how to make you the center of our attention ... which by the way, we've noticed never fails to embarrass the heck out of you."

I curled an arm around her and walked with her back to our bedroom so I could check on our baby again. "Then I've already taken care of both of your plans by telling Julie that I'm taking you and Ava down to Miami to see her when I get home. We'll both need time off by then."

She smiled, nodded, and then went quiet as we looked down at our little girl. I was standing behind my wife with my arms hugging her from behind while we watched Ava's dark eyelashes twitch in her sleep. I felt the moment Stephanie switched from 'Ava's mother' to 'my wife'. She turned in the circle my arms had made around her body, slid both hands into my hair, closing her fingers into tight fists inside it, and pulled my mouth down to hers.

The only time we stopped kissing was to get each other's clothes off. Her nipples were hard and pressed into my chest long before I brought her down to the bed. By the time we were both on the mattress, I was already inside her. She burned hot and fast and she was exploding around me with only three pumps of my hips. She let herself go again at fifteen, when my head tipped back and I gave her everything I have.

The next time was a slow, careful, and extremely thorough exploration of her body. She gasped, sighed, moaned, and cried, when I slid home again. Before I took us both over the edge, she held my eyes in our dim nightlight-lit room.

"I love you," she told me with a seriousness that broke my heart.

"I'll be back, Babe."

"I know. But I needed to tell you that again."

I couldn't say anything to lessen the pain of another separation, however brief, so I just began moving again, telling her without words how much I love her. A few beats later, I whispered those words directly into her ear. When we were both completely spent, I was going to separate our bodies and make her comfortable for the remainder of the night, but when I raised myself up on my forearms, she urged me onto my back and settled herself on top of me, keeping my dick right where it is for the rest of our night together.

She and I both needed to sleep, Ava would be up for the day in only a few hours and I'll be leaving for a job that requires rest because I for damn sure won't be getting much as soon as I clear Jersey's state line. But neither Steph nor I wanted to give up the feel of the other's body even in our dreams.

The following morning, which was really only three hours after we finally dozed off, sleeping for only ten minute intervals at a time. Although being physically away from me is hard for Stephanie, she let me have more time alone with our daughter when Ava woke up.

"I hope you know that I don't want to leave you or your Mama," I told my baby, while I got her diaper changed and slipped her limbs into the clothes Stephanie purposely left out for her to wear on my ' _I have to go away day_ ' as she calls them.

The outfit consisted of a pair of heavily-pink flowered sweatpants that have attached feet so socks and shoes won't be necessary, plus a long-sleeved white onesie with the words ' _Daddy's Girl'_ scrawled in pink glitter. Not only did Stephanie want to remind me that my daughter ties her as my biggest fan, my not-so-subtle wife also wanted to give me an adorably-innocent image with those glitter-words to counteract any bloody altercation I encounter or have to start.

It gutted me to think that I won't be here tonight to change Ava into her pajamas again.

"I _will_ be back, baby," I promised Ava. "I love you too much not to make that happen _any way_ I can."

I doubt she understood that, but how her eyes widened along with her grin, I believed she felt every one of the emotions raging behind my promise. I fed her bottled-breakfast to her again and then Steph and I got her bundled up in her one-piece snowsuit to prevent the outdoor temperature from affecting her. Tank had offered to drive us to the airstrip, and although I would've liked to have had a private goodbye, I didn't want Steph driving home when I know she'll be upset, likely crying while ordering herself to put a halt to the waterworks.

Instead of being behind the wheel like I prefer to be, Steph and I sat in the back of a fleet vehicle with our daughter's car seat between us. She and I kept our hands joined above Ava's legs as we watched and talked to her on the too-short drive to my departure point. It was there that I realized I should've stuck with my normal routine and said goodbye to my family back at our apartment. Having them walk me to the plane that will take me onto the next leg of my journey, was a form of torture I hadn't anticipated. Having to order myself to walk away from them was even worse.

Tank and I, being here many times before, exchanged a handshake that morphed naturally into a back-smacking hug before we quickly separated. He gave my family and I a few minutes alone by going to sit in the luxury SUV Rangeman uses on occasion ... and on trips like this one where a car seat and an extra person or two has to be configured into our transportation.

I held Ava in the curve of one arm and curled my wife into us with the other. It felt damn good ... but it also hurt like fucking hell. Not good when I should already be mentally preparing for my mission. Steph seemed to sense my wanting to stay but needing to go.

"You're going to have to let go of me first," she whispered. "I'm not sure I can do it."

"What makes you think _I_ can?"

"You're far stronger than I'll ever be, especially when it comes to all matters concerning you."

"You're stronger than you know."

"Yeah, I guess I am because I'm about to remind you that Ava and I will be alright _here_ as long as you stay that way _there_."

"I have no intention of doing anything except completing my mission and coming home to you."

"Good. Do your job, do it quickly, and get your butt back here. I can share you in this capacity because I know you can do what most can't, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you like crazy and want you back ASAP."

"The government thanks you for your sharing-service, Steph."

As I'd planned, she snorted, scowled, and then she smiled half-heartedly. "They won't thank me if something happens to you, so you may want to keep that in mind and warn everybody you're working with."

"Your threat will stay in the forefront of my mind right next to the image I have of you right now. In case you didn't already know this, you are an incredible woman ... one I don't deserve."

I kissed her in a way that left no emotion on the table ... and then I relinquished my hold on Ava after an ' _I love you more than anything_ ' kiss for her. I walked away without looking back because I knew I'd stay if I did. Tank will see that they stay okay. My job now is to make sure I get myself home to them.

"How's the wife?" I was asked, when I landed at the base I knew I'll be leaving shortly.

"Advising you to say thank you ... she's a little possessive of my time. And she may have threatened to kick your ass if I get dead during this," I informed him.

"Better keep your eyes open at all times then. You know I'm a bleeder."

"And apparently still full of shit too."

I've seen Kemply shoot an enemy at just about three-hundred meters, get hit himself twice in an arm and a leg, and then dragging one of his men through a stream and up a small hill to a copse of trees that would provide some cover for them to fire from. That being said, he wouldn't stand a chance against a rage and grief-filled Stephanie, so I _would_ be doing my country a bigger service by staying alive so _he'll_ remain breathing too.

"Been accused of worse," he said, then we got down to business.

I was needed to lead a small team into extremely hostile territory and not leave until it was deemed 'friendly'. I verified the intel that had been given before and after my arrival, met and briefed my men, and then prepared myself for the hours of uncomfortable travel, walking, and ass-kicking, ahead of me.

We used the moonless night, RPGs, and more grenades than we should've needed, to reach the area being used as a terrorist stronghold. We then switched to steady streams of rifle-fire to clear every stone structure, supposedly 'deserted' yard, and seemingly empty room, in every single building we approached. Our work was systematic, time-consuming, and exhilarating in a way that nothing else in life comes close to replicating. The closest I've found so far was hearing Stephanie finally admit that she loves me and the births of my daughters. The difference is, we took back an entire village in less than seven hours of heavy firefights, whereas taking care of Stephanie and our daughters is a _lifelong_ adventure.

"Good job," I said to my team, once the smoke died down and the bodies were being recorded and then cleared.

Two words were enough to convey that I was impressed with how they handled themselves under fire, and that I was thankful no one was injured beyond a bruise or a small wound from flying debris caused by a bullet or an explosive being detonated uncomfortably close to where we were standing ready to pick them off one by one as they were spotted.

"Thanks, Sir," Sergeant Altwall told me. "I can say ... on behalf of everyone here, it was an honor to work with you."

I understood the respect behind the statement, but I didn't acknowledge it beyond a nod and a ' _You did good_ ' smack to the Sergeant's back. We all did what we needed to and made a sizeable dent in securing the safety of the city. While I'm proud of what we had accomplished, something else was taking up my thoughts. After hours of spent in a debriefing, I was able to give in to them.

I punched in the number I've dialed in my dreams for the last four days. I didn't even wait for a 'hello'. Like in every area of my life, I didn't waste time or words ... I just said what I needed to.

"Babe ... I'm coming home."


	6. Chapter 6

**All familiar characters belong to Janet. The mistakes and opinions are solely mine.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Ranger's POV**

"Yo, Babe."

"Oh crap. I know that tone."

"What tone?"

I never give anything away, but as she's shown with her neck tingle ... Stephanie is _always_ physically aware of my body, mood, and what's on my mind ... even over a phone line. I'll never voice it, but I hope to hell that it's an inherited trait that she passed onto Ava. I want our daughter to always know that I'm never far from her no matter how far away I am at the time.

"That _something_ in your voice that doesn't want to tell me that you're not able to come home after already saying you're on your way back to us."

I wanted to sigh under the weight of our combined disappointment, but I didn't allow myself to dwell on it. I'm luckier than a lot of my men. I have a personal mission that's also a promise I made and mean to keep despite what's being ordered. But I was given a brief period with my family before going off the radar to put my rifle, skills, and my moral-code to use. There's an international nightmare to clean up that no one anticipated and that never should have been allowed to happen.

Being who I am with the reputation I've earned, I don't answer to anyone except myself and my family. Wanting to be able to sleep at night without the blood of abandoned innocents on my hands, and having to look my family in the eye and myself in the mirror everyday, I have to forgo more time with them so I can help defend the land of those who bravely fought alongside me to combat a mutual threat.

They don't have a chance in hell of surviving now without aid from those like me willing to do what's right while being told our presence there is suddenly wrong and unwisely deemed no longer our problem. Not only is it repugnant to me to let allies and some of our own people be eradicated while we sit back and watch, this affects a few buddies of mine. It's not just a global news story to me, it's an extremely personal issue. That and I'm sure as fuck not going to let those I helped capture be allowed to escape to target us on our own turf again.

"Something has come up that needs my immediate attention ..."

"Yeah, even though I told myself not to, I've been watching the news ... which had me expecting this call. I know you love Ava, Julie, and I, but I also know you can't abandon people you've probably fought next to. I'll miss you like crazy, but I respect you even more for whatever you're about to do."

"Thank you for understanding. There is a bright side."

"Guess you're not about to tell me that world peace just broke out as we're talking, and you're only sticking around wherever you are to raise a toast to it."

"Afraid not. But if you can pack Ava up and meet Tank downstairs in a few minutes, we can see each other for a little bit before I rejoin the wind. I don't know when I'll get an opportunity to call you again after today."

I can already tell she's on the move. "Why didn't you tell me that right after the ' _Yo, Babe'_? Aves and I could be halfway down to the lobby by now. How long do we get with you?"

"Two hours in total. An hour and a half once you get here from Trenton. Ava will need something for her ears."

"Got it," she replied, sounding out of breath. "We'll need a plane to reach you."

"Yes. Don't kill yourself trying to get here. Even if our visit is only sixty seconds long, it'll be worth it."

"I agree. We're gonna see Daddy soon," I heard her tell our daughter. "I bet you're as excited as I am."

"I love you, Babe."

"Hold that thought. I want to ' _discuss_ ' how much you do in person. Your daughter and I will see you in a few so we can remind you of how much _we_ love _you_."

It's interesting in a way that hurts, that two hours with my family doesn't seem like nearly enough time when it's possible this could be the last time I ever see my wife and daughter. Yet the thirty-nine minutes I had to wait for them to get here feels as if it's a fucking eternity. Like a tiger that's been caged, I paced the length of the hotel room that was arranged for me to use for the limited time I'm back in the States.

If I hadn't sensed my wife at the door, her knock and impatient grumbling to Tank when she realized she couldn't just walk through it to get to me, would've caused an eternal jump. I flung the door open and caught Stephanie as she propelled herself through the opening. I closed my eyes and just held onto her for a solid minute until Tank's voice started to enter my consciousness.

"You can see your Daddy in a sec, Ave," he whispered, not wanting to disturb our moment. "Your Mama and Daddy just need a minute."

I heard and felt Steph sniffle against my neck, but the smile that formed against my skin immediately after it had my emotions unknotting slightly.

"Sorry, Aves. I'm hogging Daddy, aren't I? I know you want some Daughter/Daddy time."

"I'm big enough to share, Babe," I said, only letting my Babe go with one arm so I can hold my baby with the other.

"I can vouch for Ava wanting her Daddy," Tank told me. "She always seems to look over my shoulder, believing you'll be right behind me."

"Stop, Tank. You're going to make Ranger feel guilty," my wife said to him. "And he's not allowed to feel bad when it comes to us."

"Maybe I'm reminding him that his girls don't possess an out of sight/out of mind mentality. Ranger may not be with you every minute he wants to be, but he's loved and missed every minute he's away from you. Knowing you have family waiting for you at home can get you through some tough spots. Not to turn this more serious, but during a few 'challenging' apprehensions, just the knowledge that I have to be around to watch yours, Julie's, and Ava's, backs for Ranger, kept me from doing a few things on instinct where I wouldn't have hesitated in the past."

"It's actually a little of both," I admitted, inhaling the citrusy scent, similar to my shower gel's, of Ava's baby shampoo from the strands poking out from the hood of her quilted snowsuit.

Steph drew back and narrowed her eyes at me. "No guilt, no regrets. Remember ... that's the promise we made to each other."

"I try to keep that at the forefront of my mind right beside images and thoughts of you and our girls," I told her, using both arms now to reconnect with my daughter.

Knowing how visceral my wife reacts to seeing me in uniform, whether it's a Rangeman or Ranger one, I opted for not changing out of my cammies before she arrived. Although Ava's snowsuit is white and covered with pastel polka dots, she's likely entirely camouflaged from Steph and Tank's view due to the hug I have her engulfed in.

"I'll be back in a little while," Tank told us before looking at me. "It's good to see you. Make sure it happens again."

I nodded against Ava's head and again lessened my grip on one of my ladies, this time to accept a one-arm, semi-hug from him.

"It's good to see a friendly face ... even if it's _yours_ ," I joked.

He grinned and left on a lighter note than having to witness me trying to absorb my family through my temporary hold on them. Once the door was closed, Steph spoke.

"Tank knows me well. He offered to hold Ava and her things so I wouldn't accidentally smother her when I threw myself at you."

"I know you far better than he does. Unconsciously, you'll protect our daughters as thoroughly as you do consciously."

"I hope you're right." She paused and just stared at the two of us. "I missed you so much."

"I know." With Ava's chubby fist clutching my collar, murmuring sounds she wasn't able to make the last time I saw her, I turned my head and met Stephanie's mouth.

The kiss was everything I missed and everything I still can't get enough of. The earth may have shifted on its axis when our lips touched after too many days spent apart.

"And I really missed _that_ ," Steph sighed against my lips, when we let our lungs have the oxygen they require. She began unzipping Ava's suit to give the flaying limbs more ability to move. "I can talk to the guys, laugh with your Mom, and eat with Ella, but _this kind_ of feeling only _you_ cause."

"It wouldn't be pleasant if you felt otherwise ... or the same towards someone else."

"Oh please, you know _Ava's Daddy_ is the _only_ man I see as one. Is there a way to turn up the heat in here?"

I gave her a wolf grin. And as she always does when I actively flirt with her, she blushed.

"I didn't mean it that way, though I'll warn you now that I'm officially on simmer after that kiss. It's just that Ava and I were having a girl's night in. She was tackling some tummy time in just her romper and a diaper and I didn't want to waste any of our minutes changing her into more appropriate travel clothes. I left her in what she was wearing and just wrangled her appendages into the thickest outwear I could quickly get my hands on. I honestly don't get how you can be ready to face God knows what on a moment's notice. I was running around like a crazy woman ... throwing extra diapers, toys, and bottles into her bag, only half-aware of what I was grabbing. A brief check in the garage before Tank started the engine, proved that autopilot is a legitimate thing."

"You don't give yourself enough credit, Steph," I told her, reclaiming my daughter, mentally weighing and measuring her against how I remember her feeling when I'd held her weeks ago. "I only have to think of what my body needs in order to survive. I don't have a little girl to travel with. I'm fortunate because I know her mother is taking excellent care of her when I can't."

"You take care of us somewhere else so we can be safe here. It's almost the same thing. I know you can't give details, but Aves and I are all for hearing what you can share with us. I thought to grab her fold up floor gym, so she can kick at flying cows or try to talk to herself in her mirror while hearing the comforting rumble of her Daddy telling us stories. Give me a minute and I'll get it set up. You know, I think I could actually build an amusement park in my sleep now."

I don't doubt it. I learned long ago never to underestimate her. Within five minutes, Ava was on her back on her padded blanket within arm's reach of me, jerking her arms and legs in the direction of any toy I moved above her. I had to smile at the innocent scene my daughter created just by mangling consonants and vowels on a loop, telling us her own stories. Her carefree smiles and free falling drool melted my heart as they simultaneously broke it.

While my wife sat in my lap on the floor, I curled my arms around her and proceeded to describe a few places I've been, offering up only generic terms for the scenery so I wouldn't cause her to worry more. I used my memories to introduce her to the people I've met, some now literally in _grave_ danger after having their promised backup recalled on a whim. And then I made my wife laugh when I admitted that I'm known for giving toys and candy to kids who really need some color, kindness, and sweetness, in their lives.

"Only a war zone could get _you_ to see a more mortal enemy than candy bars," she teased, giving me a kiss for making kids outside of our own smile with excitement.

"Battlefields have a way of making you view life and your fellow man differently. Makes you appreciate what you have even more, while filling you with fight so others can experience at least a fraction of the freedom we have."

"I doubt anyone can freely enjoy their life as much as I do when I get you back, but seriously ... I love you for wanting that for everybody else, too. It's terrifying how many people want those around them to suffer just because they're miserable people inside. Unfortunately, I can see it's not just my mom who projects their misery onto others these days. The world needs more men like you, Tank, and all of Ava's Uncles. I'm a little afraid that she's going to grow up, go out into the world, and get instantly slammed with the realization of how rare our Rangefamily - and how color-blind our building - is."

I ran my thumb down the sole of my daughter's bare foot, counting each of the small toes that stretched and then retracted at the gentle contact. I tried to freeze this moment and feeling so I can recall it whenever I need a moment of peace or a reason to keep fighting.

"We'll teach Ava how to tackle the bad, while also raising her to see that not everyone is," I replied.

"You're not just a good guy, you're a higher caliber of them. In case I haven't said it today, the smartest thing I ever did was let myself love you. I swear, not a day goes by where I don't tell myself and Ava how lucky we are to have you and the life you gave us. As long as you and our daughters are safe and feeling okay, I don't need anything else to be happy."

Her naptime having been altered, when Ava was showing obvious signs of getting sleepy, I gave her a bottle and held her close. I felt her wriggling body go steadily still and begin feeling heavier in the bed my arms made for her as sleep completely took over. Steph and I both kissed her before positioning her car seat so she could nap comfortably where we could still see her.

Steph wrapped my arms around her waist, one seductively at a time. My hands met low on her back and I hooked them under her ass to lift her up and into me. Her lips were already seeking mine and everything in me screamed that it's go-time. I kissed her like my life depended on it, and she tore at my uniform feeling the same way. I walked her the few steps to the bed and fell onto her just as she landed on it.

I wasted no time getting her naked, but tried to take my time with her once all I could see was curly brown hair, misty blue eyes, and soft ivory skin. My lips and tongue skimmed her body and stopped to pay extra attention to any area that caused her to squirm impatiently. I ate up her reaction to me as I feasted on her. Her body is her own, but timed-visits like these have me feeling like every inch of her is mine.

Fortunately, she feels the same way about me and doesn't shy away from going after what she wants ... which I'm pleased to note is me inside her _NOW_. I stand by my earlier claim of only answering to myself and my family, because I listened attentively to her needs and I made a temporary home for myself between her legs, _slowly_ slid into her to prolong this 'welcome back', and then got real serious about satisfying us both.

If I die tomorrow, I won't go out without one hell of a fight first ... but I'll have died a happy man.


End file.
